


Remember When

by ariannadi



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Time Skip, Published pre-release, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: Somethjng quick cause I couldn’t stop thinking of slow dancing lmaoFeedback of any kind is appreciated :) 11 days till Three Houses!!!





	Remember When

The celebration following their latest victory lasted throughout the evening, but Byleth hadn’t remained for long; choosing instead to mosey about the outskirts of the camp. Having joined the Kingdom of Faerghus and its army, she had been fighting against the rival nations of Fodlan for almost a year, but even now it was difficult having to face her former students and allies. And although she was thankful those she had chosen had gone unscathed, she still worried for those that had not.

That was how Dimitri found her, which she expected. Since admitting their shared feelings, both tended to gravitate toward one another without even realizing it. Byleth was gazing quietly at the snowflakes that fell from above when she felt the heaviness of a fur lined cloak settling on her shoulders. Smiling, she buried her nose in its warmth, then turned to face the man beside her.

”You wandered off,” Dimitri spoke, his voice a specific tenderness reserved for her alone. “Is everything alright?”

Byleth nodded once, coming forward to rest her head against his chest. She hummed in contentment when she felt Dimitri’s arms circle snugly around her. “You know how I get,” she replied. “It’ll pass, I promise.”

Dimitri sighed, pressing his lips to her hair. “You say that, but it doesn’t make the situation any better.” Byleth felt his shoulders slump. “I wish you weren’t forced into such a... precarious matter.”

Byleth rose her head to look into Dimitri’s remaining eye, which was casted away toward the forest. Slowly she cupped his cheek in her hand, brushing her thumb along the sharp edge of his jaw.

”Not forced. Dimitri, I _chose_ you, and would choose you again and again, a million times over. It will always be hard having to come across Claude and Edelgard, but I don’t regret the path I’ve followed. Perhaps it was because of the bright faces I remember welcoming me in unison initially, but now...”

Dimitri hummed, his attention solely focused on the woman in his arms. “But now?” he inquired, his deep baritone sending a pleasant warmth through Byleth’s core.

The former mercenary smiled almost shyly, rising up on her toes to leave a sweet kiss to her king’s lips, which he eagerly chased as she pulled away. “But now, I remain because I love you. I promised I would support you no matter what obstacles we faced, and I intend to keep that promise - during this war, and after.”

”Byleth...” Dimitri swallowed thickly, and captured her lips again before she even had time to blink. If there was one thing that hadn’t changed between the time she had first met the man and now, it was Dimitri’s passion for the things he adored most.

Byleth, admidst being kissed senseless, liked to think combat was no longer at the top of that list.

When they finally pulled away from one another, flushed and out of breath, Dimitri settled one hand on her waist, the other finding its way to her own and raising it between them.

”Dimitri?” Byleth questioned, her breath catching again as the man started leading them around the clearing in a slow waltz.

”A distraction, milady,” Dimitri explained, his lips quirking into a smirk. “I seem to recall you being quite fond of dancing back at the Academy.”

Byleth felt her face heat, but a timid smile found its way to her cheeks, regardless. “Perhaps...” she replied, meeting the king’s gaze. “There’s no music, however.”

Dimitri just shrugged, before he started humming a tune for them to sway to. Byleth wasn’t familiar with it, but the fact that he was catering to her observation only made her heart swell further.

”You know,” Dimitri spoke after some time, pausing in his melody, “Back then, that night when we danced, was the first time I realized just how beautiful you were.”

Byleth’s eyes widened before she looked away in embarrassment. “Dimitri!” she squeaked, but the king only laughed as he brought her closer.

”Come now, don’t be modest. You’re a beautiful woman and deserve to be told so.” Dimitri then leaned forward, brushing his lips against her ear as he whispered, “And I am so blessed to have been chosen by you, my love.”

The gentle flurry overhead continued cascading downward as two hearts danced together under the moonlit sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Somethjng quick cause I couldn’t stop thinking of slow dancing lmao
> 
> Feedback of any kind is appreciated :) 11 days till Three Houses!!!


End file.
